


Opalescent

by Hopetohell



Category: Blood Creek (2009)
Genre: Glove Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell
Summary: All his iridescent bones are creaking; he times the motion of his hand to the stormy roll of his hips.Evan’s giving up the EMT gig and going back to school. First, though, he’s going to use some of his work equipment for decidedly non-standard purposes.
Relationships: Evan Marshall/Reader, evan marshall/you
Kudos: 2





	Opalescent

_Evan, I swear you’ve lost your god-damned mind_ as he’s snapping on the gloves, as he’s lifting your bare ass onto the gurney. But he’s smiling for once in his life, that spark of mischief in his eye so rare and precious, a little opal that you want to hold against your breast for always. 

_Enough time and pressure and all your dusty bones will turn to iridescent treasure; they’ll flash fiery cold when they’re brought into the light._

The drag of nitrile on skin is all friction, all cruel, impersonal sunny-day blue, but once he’s got you in position ( _hold your knees for me, oh Christ, perfect, just like that)_ his hand comes back cool and slippery, teasing through your folds in a way that makes you gasp, makes you think of the ice he dragged across your lips in summer, breathing winter chill into your lungs. 

_I’m quitting,_ he says when his thumb is circling lazy on you, when his fingers press and drag against your walls, along that spongy patch that sparks pressure and electric need deep inside you. _Going back to school. Nursing. Start putting some money away._ He leans down then, to lap at you between and around his fingers, to loose that punched-out broken groan at the taste of you. _I start this spring._ Wet and gasping with a hand gripped hard on his cock because he loves this, needs this like air, like water. _Come with me._ It’s a hell of a way to ask, as he’s pulling you to pieces and 

_Yes, anywhere, I’ll follow you, Evan, only—_

His breath holds, catches, waiting for the caveat, the _it’d be real nice but,_ and then 

— _only right now I really, really need you to fuck me._

And yeah, yeah, that’s good, that’s better than good; all his limbs uncurl with liquid grace as he rises to tug you down to the edge of the gurney, to begin peeling off his gloves _(no, please, leave them on_ and he can’t help it, he ruts against you then and nearly loses himself), to free himself and feel that nitrile drag as he fists his cock once, twice; he’s sinking in firebrand-hot with an ominous squeak from the gurney. 

Evan’s gloved hands on you are marvelous: stranger’s hands that nonetheless touch and grip and move you just the way you like; his uniform is stiff and scratchy and all these contrasts have you reeling. He’s shuffling a little with every thrust, the gurney’s wheels unlocked and rattling forward little by little til the whole thing fetches up against the side of the ambulance. And yeah  
 _  
Yeah_

_Alright. Let’s move in together. I’ll miss this— fuck, do that again— but we’ll find some new places to defile_ as he moves, as he pistons deeper into you and all his iridescent bones are creaking; he times the motion of his hand to the stormy roll of his hips and you nearly miss it, that gasping groaning sound as he flies apart at the seams because he pulls you with him. 

And, _Evan?_

_Yeah?_ He’s sweat-damp, panting, propped up over you as he softens and slips free, as his seed seeps out and he watches you with sated affection. 

_Before you quit. We gotta— we gotta do that again._


End file.
